


Conversations With Dead People

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, I don't know what to tag it as, M/M, Talking To Dead People, affair aftermath, prompt, title is a buffy one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert and Aaron are still not speaking so Robert goes to talk to his Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With Dead People

Robert stood before the grave and stared down at the words etched into the stone,  
"I can imagine your reaction."  
He looked around and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I know you'd take everyone else's side as well. Robert screwed up again."  
He looked down and shrugged,  
"Guess you got what you wanted."  
He shrugged,  
"I have no one again. Andy has everyone rallying around him. Poor Andy; the victim again."  
A tear fell from his eye and he brushed it away angrily,  
"Well what about me eh? What about what I feel? I've lost everything...won't even talk to me. Won't even let me explain."  
He shook his head,  
"I'm sure you'd have a few choice words though eh Dad? Send me away again? Tell me I disgust you? Diane won't talk to me. She has even less to do with the family than Andy. But that...bitch wouldn't leave it alone. She was determined to destroy everything."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I did screw up. I did. I hurt the one person I didn't want to..."  
He groaned in annoyance,  
"I didn't do anything wrong. It is not my fault that everything went wrong okay? It's not."  
He rubbed his face and stared out at the graveyard in silence as he tried to calm himself and gather his thoughts,  
"It is all because he's a man. That's it. Well screw you. I-"  
He turned around and took a breath. He shook his head and swallowed as the tears pressed against his eyes. He turned back to the grave and shrugged,  
"I love him."  
Saying the words out loud made him weak and he sat heavily; hugging his knees to his chest,  
"I love him. And I lost him. And I need to do whatever it takes to just...move on. And forget and get back what I'm owed."  
He dropped his head and sighed.

Aaron stepped toward the grave and smiled briefly,  
"Hey."  
He placed the can of beer he was carrying in the grass before the stone and sat down,  
"Sorry it's been a while."  
He glanced around,  
"Guess I've not wanted to see you what with everything...I really screwed it all up. I mean...really."  
He rubbed his face,  
"Fell in love with a psycho didn't I?"  
He shook his head,  
"I am trying...so damn hard to just forget him. I outed him to his wife you know. Did it to see the look on his...smug face."  
He sighed,  
"Probably shouldn't have done that."  
He looked at the stone and chewed his lip,  
"I still love him Jackson...I don't want to. I really...really don't want to. I want to hate his guts. I should...everything he's done. He's hurt me over and over and he's done things...awful..."  
He sighed,  
"I love him. Told him I didn't. Told him he disgusts me..."  
He looked away at the memory of Roberts face when he said those words; the pain etched across his face as he did.  
"Everyone is telling me to just...forget. Forget him. He's so busy trying to save his wrecked marriage that he is lying to everyone. I saw it in his eyes when he said he loved me. He loves me...loved me."  
He shook his head,  
"I don't wanna love him."  
He shrugged again and hugged his knees to his chest,  
"Guess I'm screwed huh?"  
He nodded and rested his chin on his knees as he looked out at the graveyard.

Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the graves. He heard someone and looked around until he spotted the man; his heart skipped as he realised it was Robert. He watched the man for a second and frowned at the sight of him. He stepped closer and realised that the noise he had heard was him crying; he was sitting cross legged with his head in his hands as he did and Aaron had to clench his fists to keep from reaching for him.  
"Robert?"  
Robert jumped and looked up; he wiped his face and scrambled to his feet,  
"Aaron."  
He glanced around and wiped his eyes again,  
"What are you...?”  
Aaron gestured to the other side of the graveyard,  
"Came to see Jackson."  
Robert looked at him wide eyed and Aaron frowned,  
"Are you alright?"  
Robert stammered and wiped his hands on his trousers,  
"I didn't know you were here. I didn't..."  
Aaron felt his chest clench at the sight of the broken Robert. He glanced around and stepped closer,  
"Are you alright?"  
Robert looked down and took a breath as he composed himself,  
"Just...explaining myself."  
Aaron looked down at the grave and nodded,  
"Right."  
He looked at Robert again,  
"I'll leave you to it."  
He stepped away and Robert grabbed his arm,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I know you are."  
Robert let go of his arm,  
"Not enough though is it?"  
Aaron shook his head and Robert sighed,  
"I didn't know you were here."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know."  
Robert swallowed hard and Aaron had to clench his fists again to keep from comforting him,  
"You're not okay are you?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Do you care?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Wouldn't ask if I didn't."  
Robert stepped back,  
"Yeah well...doesn't matter does it? You hate me."  
Aaron looked at him and shrugged,  
"I don't hate you."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah okay."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine."  
He started to walk away and Robert called his name,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron turned around,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment,  
"Did it help? Talking to Jackson?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Did it help talking to your dad?"  
Robert looked away,  
"Nah. He uh...wouldn't approve. Hated me enough as it was this would've tipped him over the edge."  
Aaron looked at the man before him; the sight of him making him forget his anger for a split second,  
"You never talked to me about your dad."  
"You didn't talk to me about yours."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Because that man is not my dad...Paddy is-"  
He shook his head, remembering the last conversation with the man. His frustration rising in his body. He cleared his throat,  
"Have you talked to your family?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"They're not talking to me. Doesn't matter."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Robert...you can't fool me. I know you."  
Robert looked at him and swallowed,  
"This is what you wanted wasn't it? Me alone? Because you got it."  
He shrugged,  
"I'm alone."  
Aaron was hit with feelings as he looked at how small and fragile Robert seemed,  
"You don't know me then do you? I didn't want you to be alone; I wanted you to face up to what you did. Take some responsibility."  
He looked at Aaron and shook his head,  
"I'm taking responsibility. I've lost everything. My marriage...my home...you."  
It was Aaron's turn to scoff,  
"Yeah you seem really sad about that part. I'm your biggest mistake remember?"  
Robert winced at the words and couldn't meet Aaron's eye,  
"Yeah well...didn't mean that did I? I was-"  
"Crazy?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"If that's what you wanna call it."  
Aaron looked around and Robert watched him; desperate to make it up to him but knowing he wouldn't get very far,  
"Aaron...I..."  
He shook his head,  
"Never mind. Just...I'll go."  
He started to leave and Aaron moved after him; grabbing his arm and pulling him around into a hug. Robert stiffened in his arms before relaxing and wrapping his arms around him tightly,  
"You're not alone okay?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron pulled away,  
"This doesn't mean you and I-"  
Robert held his hands up,  
"I know. I know."  
Aaron stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I know you keep saying you're not gay and just...whatever. Whatever you are you need someone to talk to. Don't bottle it up alright?"  
Robert looked at him and nodded slowly,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron sighed and Robert wrapped his arms around himself,  
"For what it's worth...I am sorry. For everything."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Maybe one day I'll believe you."  
He stepped back and rubbed his face,  
"See you around yeah?"  
He turned around and Robert frowned,  
“Aaron?”  
Aaron turned back around and looked at him; Robert cocked his head slightly at him and Aaron nodded, letting Robert walk with him as they left the graveyard together.


End file.
